


Let her go

by Giuly99jb



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post phone call, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform, Songfic, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: He understood it too late, because now it was definitely too late.-----Sherlolly. Post-The Final Problem





	Let her go

He understood it _too late_ , because now it was definitely _too late_. He remembered her when he needed help, then he disappeared for days, weeks, months without a trace and He suddenly came back just to put her in danger and make her life tremble. But slowly the thrill of excitement had become an earthquake that Molly no longer felt able to resist and had been the one who had made her overcome the threshold of endurance.

His pedantic deduction at Christmas, the staging of his death, the return to the scene just in time to make her break up her engagement with Tom, the phone call.

_Oh, the phone call._

If there was a definite point of breaking in the heart of Molly Hooper he'd just found it and if there was a switch to turn off the love she had for him he'd just pressed it.

Now he had lost her forever, right now that he had realized he wanted her. He was literally letting her slip from his fingers when he could have held her on his arm for all those years.

"I _really_ love her," Sherlock whispered, on the ground, after tearing the coffin to pieces in the room.

His best friend said nothing but emitted an imperceptible sigh of annoyance. Those words were now so empty and so weak that John did not believe it either.

How could _she_ believe it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic about them. I hope you will like it.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first lanuage (I'm Italian).


End file.
